tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alzikan the Soulless
was an Atmoran mage, wizard, necromancer, and now a king, in service of The Pale Crusade. Physical appearance Being an undead, Alzikan has fairly little traits which render him as an alive. He is depicted as a skeleton in a black robe with a hood. He still has tufts of grey stuck to his skull and in his empty sockets glows unnatural fires of blue. Biography Alzikan was originally one of the five hundred companions that left for the coasts of Skyrim during the events of "The Return". He was already back then a powerful mage whom even the Atmorans feared. King Uzimul had personally sent him to make sure that Ysgramor succeeded with his conquest. Once the slaughter of the Elves was complete, King Uzimul had arranged a new plan for his confidant. The plan was to develop new spells to resurrect the warriors that had fallen during Ysgramor's attack. Alzikan, however, needed to learn the basics of how to create such a spell before using it on dead matter. The only potential test subject he knew of was his own body. After nearly five weeks of serious experimenting with the darker arts of magic, Alzikan eventually discovered a spell which would prolong his own life. But it came with a price. Even though Alzikan was granted eternal life, the magic energies within the spell were not able to sustain his body in this state. And so the mage's body deteriorated. His skin started to fall off in chunks on the floor, his hair turned grey and his eyes rotted. By creating a spell for eternal life, he had killed his own body, experiencing how it decomposed as the days passed by. One night he snuck out the field where all the fallen warriors of "The Return" had been given their final rest. He cast his spells over the graves and watched as the dead rose up. However, this hideous crime was discovered and when king Herot Wintershins eventually learned that it had been on king Uzimul's demand, he issued an order to have the king of the Creaking Valley executed for his crimes. And so it was that king Uzimul was slain by Ysgramor and his men, and his body buried deep within the Pale Keep. Unable to accept the fact that he had wasted his own mortality, Alzikan returned to Atmora together with his newly awoken army and cast his spell upon his former lord and oathsworn liege. King Uzimul awoke and filled with rage over the fact that he had been slain by his own kin, decided to wage war upon all living things. The Pale Crusade was formed and Alzikan the Soulless is still loyal to its cause, even in his undeath. For his loyal services to his king, Uzimul gave him the area known as the Howling Wastes to rule as his own until the end of Mundus. Known Aliases * The Necromancer * The Shrouded Man * The Bonesmith * Tamer of the Dead Quotes Quotes by Alzikan }} Quotes about Alzikan Appearances * ''The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atmoran Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers Category:Kings Category:Undead